


Niles, Another! Two Decades Later

by Aninsomniac1999



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aninsomniac1999/pseuds/Aninsomniac1999
Summary: Niles and CC's recent discussion about what happened the night of the Pilot. Beach scene shift in the 2nd half of the story. I don't know how to describe this without giving it all away. Hopefully, it holds all the feels for you. :)
Relationships: C.C. Babcock & Niles (The Nanny), C.C. Babcock/Niles (The Nanny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Niles, Another! Two Decades Later

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know I should be finishing my other work here, but I'm super bogged down with a new career choice and school.
> 
> This popped into my head and it was a quick write. My apologies in advance, I'm sure there are a few stray commas and irksome grammar. I will edit as I see it. 
> 
> Just had to let it go. Now I can get back to preparing for my final. For those of you who asked, I'll be finishing up Mom, Mommy, Mother! in February. Promise!! Have a lovely day! :)

“Niles, another.” CC sat curled on the couch watching her potentially more serious relationship with Maxwell deteriorate into the background as he doted on the trashy nanny in the garishly loud red sequins dress. 

Niles appeared so quickly from behind her with her next drink, it felt like a magic trick, or as if he’d been poised and waiting for her to say the word, unless he’d just read her mind. -Or her mood.

What she really needed was a hard drink. Niles stepped forward bending to her empty glass with a cold champagne bottle wrapped in a cloth napkin. His eyes met hers for a moment before he poured. 

Her face scowled at the mix of empathy and derision she found in the sharp blue eyes. It sparked an unknown emotion in her and she sighed to release it. The alcohol had to be to blame. She Shut her eyes because she couldn’t bare the butler’s eyes for some reason, and she held her glass up as he poured her another serving of liquid bliss to erase the scene before her. 

The quiet way he brought the glass up brushing her hand softly, but also in a precise manner. She found herself wanting more. Not that this was a new experience and she hadn’t been waited on her whole life. 

She found herself biting the corner of her lip as she opened her eyes and looked at the champagne bubbles rising in her flute. What the hell was different about this? His touch…something had just opened in her. A little door to a small but warm place. 

She breathed in her air slowly again trying to get her head on straight. Really? Why the hell would she actually find herself paying attention to Maxwell’s stupid butler and how he was making her feel?? 

But then the nanny made her fatal error with the girl; the big one, of course. That one was always upset about something. Something about a boy? The best she could tell, Maxwell was upset that the girl kissed a boy, and even worse the nanny defended it. 

CC was smart enough to know that one should never upset Maxwell Sheffield’s fragile little world view. It always sent him into a tailspin that she personally just never had the patience to navigate.

CC was good at disappearing when these tailspins would happen and she would come back when Maxwell was back to his charming self. 

She smiled and sat up watching the fracas before she smiled feeling pleased. “She was definitely feeling better.” She returned to her comfortable resting position on the couch, letting her head fall onto the back of the couch as she heard Maxwell retreat to his office. She smirked, knowing the nanny was gone. 

This would be an ideal time to sweep in and cheer up Maxwell. But the nanny wasn’t coming back, there would be other days. She was in no shape to deal with one of Maxwell’s insipid moods. Her eye lids were closing in her self-satisfied way, just as the butler leaned over the couch eyeing her.

“C’mon Babcock, you can do better than that. Aren’t you going to go after him?” The voice gave her that strange feeling all over her again. 

“No, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She opened an eye.

“My don’t we look satisfied.” The butler had leaned down now with one elbow leaning over the back of the couch, acting much more relaxed than a few minutes ago. 

She let her crossing eyes fixate on him for a moment before closing them. “I’m only half satisfied, because you’re still in here.” She was sure he sent a chill down her neck as he whispered something under his breath about satisfying her. 

She wanted to sit up and ask just what he meant. But she was slipping into a dark warm place that suddenly turned sunny.

Her ears were filled with something or other. It was the last thing she remembered until she woke up in the front seat of Maxwell’s limo, which was now sitting in front of her building. That must mean that...she rubbed her eyes and sat up to find Niles in the next seat leaning toward her. “Babcock, are you awake?”

She sat up slowly realizing there was a little pain in her head. She looked back at him registering that he had somehow loaded her into the car and was now trying to get her into her building. The butler’s baritone sent a ripple down her core. “Are you okay?” 

She sat up and looked around before noticing the tender way he was looking at her. His eyes glinting in the street light. 

“Niles?” The idea of getting upstairs was daunting and suddenly so was this look on his face.

The butler leaned over and she leaned back in fear of the awkward exchange they would have as she knew she would be obliged to push him away as he leaned to her. 

She put both of her palms on his chest slowly noticing how firm and masculine the butler was as he reached over and unbuckled her seat belt, slowly letting it retract back to it’s space, preventing it from hitting her.

He stopped as her hands rested on his chest and his sparkling blues stared at her silently with a question in his stare. 

She stopped dead and dropped her hands. The anticipation of rejecting his kiss fizzled as she watched him return to his seat.

He shook his head slightly. “I’ll escort you upstairs.” 

Niles’ arm left the side of her body, and he got out of the car, leaving her alone with the chill wafting around her. The door man approached and whatever Niles said to him resulted in the doorman standing down as Niles approached her passenger door. 

Her eyes closed in her haze again. And for some reason the haze turned into a picture of that damn nanny in the red dress. Her tongue protruded in disgust for a moment before her door opened and she was readying to be lifted from the vehicle by the butler in his white bow tie and tails. Her arm was around his warm neck as he made eye contact with her. His face so close to hers. 

In the next moment he was carrying her? Really now, how did she get here? Something inside of her complained, but her head was resting on his shoulder as he passed her doorman on his way to the elevator. Now that she knew what was happening, she let her eyes rest with her cheek nestled into his neck, she inhaled his after shave. Why? Why? Why did it feel so good? 

She’d never felt safer. And she let her eyes close again as she passed her doorman with a longing look in his eye and it made her feel good to know he hadn’t been nice to her just because of her money.

But somehow, she could feel the difference in the way Maxwell’s butler was carrying her, caring for her. It wasn’t the same sort of treatment. 

Her eyes fluttered open again as they entered the elevator. She watched him hit the button with his elbow and when she the doors closed, he looked up at the changing numbers of the floors as they passed each one on their ascent to the top. 

She was hit by the strength of his profile; strong jaw, rounded cheek. She tugged at what ever was choking her. It turned out to be precisely that, her pearl choker. 

He stopped and looked down at her as she fussed. God damned the butler’s eyes. They bore through her; his embrace becoming warmer, his look becoming soft and she hated it. Mostly, because she knew he’d been judging her quietly for months. How dare he give her such a soft tender look. 

She began to stiffen and picked her head up as the doors opened, and he carried her to her penthouse door. He sensed it and shifted her in his arms, firming his grip on her. 

What the hell did she care about his grip? But soon she relaxed into it, and more of his aftershave filled her nostrils as he stood at her door, holding her and her bag, quietly trying to search it without putting her down. 

She picked her head up, acutely aware that her words were not quite formed in the clipped tone that she usually delivered. “Damn it, Niles. I can find it.” 

He raised his head and met her eyes before raising the bag by bending up the wrist of the arm that was supporting her legs. 

She realized that she would have to release one hand from his shoulder to grab it and she regretted speaking aloud. CC took the bag with her left hand, and brought it up to her right hand that rested behind his shoulder, she dug out the keys and handed them to him by the door key.

He shifted her in his arms again so that he could reach the lock with the same hand now holding the key. When the door flew open, he seemed relieved. He glanced at her with a small smile as he pulled the key from the door. 

She whispered. “Cocky.”

They gave each other a small cheeky smile as he turned sideways and walked into her apartment toward the couch. Niles had intended to put her down there until CC Shut her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder still holding her teasing smile. 

Niles looked around and sighed for a second before he headed for what must be the bedroom door and pushed it with his shoulder. Ms. Babcock was becoming heavier in his arms, and he set her down slowly in the middle of the bed. But when he tried to pull back, she didn’t let go of his shoulders. 

Niles was now hovering above her with CC now clinging to him. He looked at her to asses her sobriety and she opened her eyes. 

CC was aware that she was now laying on her bed with the butler over her and she was also aware that she kind of, sort of, didn’t really want him to leave. 

He stopped and looked at her searching her eyes, and she looked back at him before pulling him closer and grazing him with her lips 

There was a slight shake of his head as if he was in pain. As if he was unsure of her real relationship with Maxwell. As if he knew the truth about how unlikely a good relationship would be between the producers, but wasn’t quite sure what to do. 

She decided she would draw his warmth, the smell of his aftershave and his strong broad shoulders closer. 

Niles watched her hungry eyes, and let himself be drawn. She was tired and tipsy and so vulnerable right now. He let himself go to her as she dug her mouth into his. 

And it felt good. He sank into the feeling, and he became transcended. 

The kiss began to wake her as much as it relaxed her into another reality. Her hands moved across his wide, firm shoulders and began to come down his arms before he began to pull away. 

Niles saw her eyes open as he tried to back up slowly. After all, It was Ms. Babcock. And wouldn’t she be angry tomorrow when she realized that she’d been taken advantage of by the help? 

He let his finger run down her cheek as he pulled back. “Babcock, listen to me.” Her eyes seem to close before looking at him again.

“CC, you are no one’s second choice.” He leaned forward again and left a soft kiss on her lips, before withdrawing so slowly, she felt herself slipping back into a deep sleep. 

CC was only mildly aware of Niles pulling a throw blanket over her. She began to wake when he was leaving; acutely aware that their moment was slipping. “Niles.” 

“Shhh, Let’s not spoil all of our fun on the first night.”

He leaned forward and planted another soft kiss on her lips.

CC’s lower half melted and her hand came up to touch his jaw lightly before she found her lips searching for him again. 

He planted two and then three more small but growing kisses before he allowed her access to his warm mouth. 

CC could no longer see him, but she could feel him as their lips met in one final fiery explosion. Their bodies came together somehow and when she felt her arms around him, holding his back, she felt his burning embrace around her as well. 

Their mouths opened and her tongue sought his before he gave her greater access to his mouth. And again he tried to slow it down. 

This time she’d been sure he was close enough above her, that they were really going to pull the trigger on this thing, but he still wouldn’t commit. 

“Niles?” CC never begged, or even had to ask, for that matter, but she didn’t quite understand herself, or them right now. But she knew he wanted her. She could feel him. He definitely wanted her. But her eyes were still closed and…

“Shh. You’re so beautiful, but…” His hand caressed her lightly. “You don’t need me right now.”

Her eyes were still closed but she managed to convey how slighted she felt as her brow quirked and she mouthed “What?”

She felt the warm chills as he whispered in her ear. “In due time, CC.” 

\- - - - - - - 

CC sat up in their cabana on the beach. It had been so quiet, but now there were so many sounds of the ocean, seagulls and the kids yelling below. She opened her eyes and shook her head, leaning her elbows back on the beige double chaise lounge.

Niles pushed up his black sunglasses and looked at her. “What is it?” 

CC looked out at 21 year old Emily and 16 year old CJ on the beach with their friends, then looked back at him. “It was a really weird dream.” 

Niles shut his book and put it down next to him, before turning back to her, “Ok, what was it this time, blonde? Brad Pitt rescuing you from a swamp? “ 

She grabbed his hand and sat back resting her back against the chaise, closing her eyes.

He let a surprised look cross his features while he watched his tough as nails wife, seem very vulnerable. “What was it?”

She opened her eyes, “You brought me home the night that Fran attended her first backer’s party and then you…” She looked at him with pursed lips and a sharp look in her eyes as she thought about holding back; lest he hold it over her head. 

His look became more mischievous as he leaned toward her in the extra wide cabana lounge, now suddenly more of him on her side than his own. “What?”

“I feel like- Did we…”

Amused, but slightly offended, his mouth opened. “…make out?”

She shook her head and looked forward sitting up. “Yes.” 

“You don’t remember?”

Her tone became terse and short. “No. I mean, it was just a dream.” She looked down at him quickly. “Right?” 

He laughed to himself “Ok. If you say so.” Niles sat back in his chair and picked up his book before returning to the page he’d been reading.

CC breathed in slowly. “I’m just saying that’s like- Well, how would that happen when we weren’t even really… you know, flirting around then?” 

He shut his book again and looked at her. “So, you don’t remember?” 

He pulled the book to his chest. “That was the beginning of it ALL.”

CC looked at him from the corner of her eye before sitting back and looking back at her young adult offspring rough housing on the beach with their friends. “But in my dream, you …” 

She exhaled loudly and sat up straight looking at him. She decided long ago that it was better to confront her fears. “In my dream, you left me. We didn’t do anything.” 

“Excuse me. We had an amazing few minutes before I decided it was best that I leave with my gentlemanly reputation still in tact.” Niles sat up now. “Babs, I had no idea that after all this time, you didn’t remember.”

CC turned towards him on the lounge. “It was the beginning of us really fighting. Wasn’t it?”

“Ummmmm, Yeah. I mean. Hello? We had an amazing… ummm hook up? Or what have you. And then, the next day, you purposely acted like my mere existence was offensive to you, and then, yes, we fought happily ever after…”

“-I did not. It was you that seemed to make an even bigger play for my jugular after that night.”

No, baby. You were mad at me because I told you to stop wasting your time on Maxwell.

She glared at him for a few minutes through her side eye. “So you put me to bed that night, kissed me, pressed your GROIN into me, and then left me hanging?”

Now it was Niles’ turn to sigh. “You make it sound so simple. Do you think it was easy for me to leave you there? Do you think I wanted to pull myself away from your vulnerable eyes and lips and… “ 

He stopped and just stared at her. “You were so beautiful that night. I just wanted you to understand that you didn’t need him. You didn’t need me, and let’s face it, brunette, you weren’t really in a space to appreciate anyone. If I had continued to make my move you would hate me for it.”

“Hmmm.” CC used her deepest voice. “It can’t possibly be true. I don’t know how you could possibly say ‘no’ to all of this.”

CC arched her back to let her low cut black swimsuit show off her ample gifts as she sat back in the lounge and closed her eyes trying to make light of it. But inwardly, she was a little shaken at the realization about that night.

“Believe it, blonde.” 

CC opened an eye and glanced at him. Something had changed in him during this conversation. He was now his surly former mean old man self. 

She sat up and picked up her own book. She stood and pulled on her white coverup, closing it and tying it as she stepped into her platform espadrilles. “Fine. I’m sorry, I was so hideous and unattractive to you.” 

Niles looked up from his book and looked at her over his black squared Oakley sunglasses while rolling his eyes. “No need to be so dramatic.”

He glanced out toward the water to see if his kids were paying attention to the small argument, and he observed that not only were they the picture of good health down there, they were also, seemingly oblivious. “Come back here, brunette.”

He stood up and walked around the cabana, grabbing her by the waist. By this time, she had on her large sunhat and large black glasses. 

He pushed his sunglasses up on his head again and then turned her towards him. “I know that right now, it seems like that situation would never happen, but may I remind you that you weren’t in any position to pay attention to me that night.”

Niles slowly took the hat off of her head and she smoothed her shoulder length hair back. Her red lips weren’t smudged despite her nap that brought all of this up.

“You were still in that ridiculous entanglement with you know who, and I didn’t want to take advantage.” Niles dropped the hat onto the cabana lounge and turned back to her smiling and removing her glasses. “But I wanted you to know, you were better than that—than him, and I was never going to compromise what we could have been in the future.”

She let a sarcastic smile show. “Of course, It all makes sense now. How could I be so dense?” She was not only mad, but she also regreted the wasted time. “So, you think I was the one that tortured you over it.”

He let a side smirk show. “Only, about six years.”

He closed her sunglasses slowly and lay them on the table beside them. 

She took in his muscled, tan, and slightly burnt chest, and no longer wondered why he’d kept up with his recently endless workouts. She thought he was going through some type of crises for a while, but the benefits showed. 

She rested her fingers on each Side of his chest. “And you don’t need to be so sour. We all know who won.”

He smiled. “Yes, Fran.”

She pulled her fingers back and smacked his chest in the reddest part she could find and he yelped loudly, jumping back. 

He held the affected spot. “I meant, me.” He squeaked as she laughed pursing her lips at him with a glare in her eye.

From down on the beach, the group of kids turned as CJ held the volleyball the group had been playing with. 

Wearing a a pink tank top, off the shoulder tshirt, and jean shorts Emily ran up next to CJ, who was unintentionally matching his sister in neon pink surfer shorts, and the beginnings of a sunburn on his bare upper torso, despite his mother’s demand that he wear a shirt. Watching his father yelp, he could now see why it was dangerous not to do so. 

The sandy blonde haired siblings stood side by side squinting up at their parents with their identically shaped mother’s almond eyes, in their father’s shade of blue. 

Shoulder to shoulder they faced toward the cabana and stairs back up to the beach house. 

“What happened?” Emily asked without taking her eyes off of them. 

“They’re probably fighting over who gets to eat the last olive in her martini.” CJ threw the ball under the net for the other team as Emily bleated loudly; her messy bun flopping forward on her head. 

“Knowing Daddy, they’d roll around fighting for it, and when he got it, he’d just give it to her anyway.”

“Yeah, but then she’d just toss it over her shoulder.” 

They were smiling as they criticized their parent’s idiosyncrasies, and they turned to see their friend’s sympathetic looks. They gave each other a knowing look as they rolled their eyes and laughed before running back to their volleyball game.

Back up the hill, next to the Cabana, Niles moved forward gripping her wrists loosely and slowly moving them to her sides before he wrapped both his arms around her holding her arms down.

“Yes, it is I who won.” He gave her a small kiss before picking up his head. “And I apologize. I shouldn’t get so touchy about that time period when you were perhaps involved with someone you shouldn’t be?” He gave her a small smile as he practically whispered the last part.

His eyes bore through her like they did that night. And she could almost smell his aftershave instead of the light hint of shea in his tanning oil. She shrugged a little, her voice soft. “Who said I don’t like it when you get touchy?” 

She looked at his arms around her. It was the way he held her that night and she pulled her arms out slowly to put her arms around him. Her chin pointed down momentarily before she stepped down off her espadrilles to look up at him. 

He brought his face closer. “One more apology; I am very sorry, it took me six years to figure it out.”

“Well, what if we had just worked out that night?”

He smirked. “Be glad we didn’t, I would have screwed it up somehow.”

She smiled realizing that they were very close to being inappropriate. “I don’t know if you really believe that, but I guess if it will make us both feel better…” 

“Believe it, Brunette.” He moved closer and kissed her on the lips and she was happy to be in their own reality again.

He kissed her deeper and moved her hair back on one side before she pulled back, very certain she knew where this was going. “Thank you, baby. For waiting.” 

“But…” CC let her hands go up to the top of his head and she took his sunglasses off of him and put them on herself smiling wide. “I owe you one.” She broke from his arms and took off running to the top of the hill, making her way to the back door of the beach house.

“Oh you nasty little brunette.” Niles laughed to himself before jogging after her.

\- - - - - - - 

CJ stopped on the beach and looked up at his father catching his mother from behind. She threw her head back laughing and he carried her into the house by her waist. 

CJ thought the old man was going to hurt himself. He unknowingly gave his father’s smirk and shook his head. “My life.” 

His warm smile changed to a devious one as he turned his head back to his volleyball game, just in time to see his sister jumping up, and spiking the ball down on him with a grin. Not to be outdone he instantly dove forward with his hands out to bump it up before hitting the sand. 

CJ wasn’t about to tell anyone how much he loved his family, but in order to really appreciate them, you really had to be on your toes.

\- - - - 

A while later, CC lay on Niles’ chest as he reclined on several pillows. She reveled in the slight hint of her perfume mixed with his aftershave. Her proximity to his skin blocked out the faint scent of shea. 

She smiled with eyes closed as his arm came up around her and he looked down at her eternal cat that ate the canary grin. “Can we call that the do over and say that we’re even now?”

She looked up at him while running her finger forward along his jaw. “I’m not sure that I feel we are even yet. Ask me in another 6 years.”

He rolled her completely on top of him. “As long as we get to do this the entire time.” 

CC gave her signature laugh before reaching for the Martini on his night stand. She perched an elbow on his chest as she sipped it. 

As she outstretched her arm to put it back, he reached in and took the toothpick that held her remaining olive.

An eyebrow cocked and she narrowed her eyes at him while dragging her voice. “Niles, I know you are not about to eat my only gin soaked olive.”

He gave her his mischievous grin, and held it up slowly to his mouth. Niles paused before he quickly bit half of it as her mouth fell open at the offense. 

“We definitely will not be doing this another six years.” She began to sit up and he wrapped his arms tightly around her back preventing her escape with the olive toothpick still in hand. 

“Unhand me servant!” she said with her highest most girlish tone.

“Wait. wait. wait.” 

She froze for a moment curiously looking up at him, while still laying on his chest with her sheets wrapped around her. 

“Look.” His lowest voice had vibrated through her, bringing that old feeling of warmth with it. He brought the toothpick up between them. “I saved you half.” 

CC glared down at the olive for a moment before she moved her eyes between Niles and the toothpick again. 

She suddenly leaned forward and bit it aggressively off the stick. The flavor of olive and and gin exploded in her mouth. She sighed and then put her head back on his chest snuggling in. CC’s eyes closed with her grin returned. 

Niles pulled her in closer. “Me too, Brunette. Me too.”


End file.
